gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
Bran Stark
Bran Stark is a major character in Game of Thrones. He is played by starring cast member Isaac Hempstead-Wright and débuts in the first episode of the first season. Bran is the son of Eddard and Catelyn Stark. He has an older brother, Robb, and a younger, Rickon, and well as two older sisters, Sansa and Arya. He also has a bastard half-brother, Jon Snow. He is 10 years old at the start of the series. He was named for Eddard's elder brother, Brandon, who was slain by the Mad King. He is only called 'Brandon' by his mother when he has done something wrong. He has named his direwolf, Summer. He dreams of being a knight of the Kingsguard and one day becoming a bannnerman for his brother, Robb, but these hopes are dashed when he suffers an injury which cripples him for life. 'Season 1' Bran is being trained by his father, brothers and the castle's staff in the ways of rulership and combat, though his favourite hobby is climbing the walls of Winterfell and using its old rooftops and passageways to get around. Bran is considered old enough to see some of the uglier side of life, and his father takes him to see a deserter from the Night's Watch being executed. Shortly after this the Starks find a clutch of direwolf pups and Eddard reluctantly agrees to let his children adopt them because they are the symbol of their house. Bran still hasn't given his pup a name by the time that King Robert Baratheon's party arrives at Winterfell. Eddard agrees to act as the Hand of the King and to accompany Robert back to King's Landing."Winter is Coming" During Robert's visit Bran goes exploring. Whilst climbing a decrepit tower, he catches the king's wife, Queen Cersei, and her twin brother, Jaime, engaged in sexual intercourse. To keep his silence, Jaime throws him from the tower. Bran survives the fall and is left comatose.Winter is Coming While he is unconscious an assassin attempts to kill him but his life is saved by the combined efforts of his mother and his direwolf. Bran awakens some weeks later, at the same moment as his father is forced to kill Sansa's direwolf, Lady."The Kingsroad" Bran is told stories by elderly servant Old Nan, but he is tired of tales of heroic knights like Ser Duncan the Tall. Old Nan instead tells him about the White Walkers. He asks Robb if it is true he will never walk again and Robb says yes. Bran says he would rather be dead, to Robb's distress."Lord Snow" Bran begins to have a recurring dream in which a three-eyed crow flies into the crypts of Winterfell. He is awoken to meet with Tyrion Lannister, who has stopped at Winterfell on his way home. Out of his regard for Jon Snow, Tyrion has designed a special saddle that will allow Bran to ride even in his crippled state."Cripples, Bastards and Broken Things" Bran takes a lesson on the sigils and mottos of the Great Houses from Maester Luwin, who is confident that Tyrion's saddle will work. Luwin also suggests that Bran could learn to use a shortbow from horseback, in the manner of the Dothraki."The Wolf and the Lion". Bran tries out his new saddle on a ride in the godswood and is thrilled to find that it works. While riding is attacked by wildlings led by Stiv. Robb and Theon Greyjoy defend Bran, killing Stiv and the other wildlings apart from Osha, who surrenders."A Golden Crown" Robert dies after being injured while hunting."You Win or You Die" Eddard challenges the legitimacy of Robert's heir, Joffrey, with evidence of Cersei's infidelity and is arrested. Bran says farewell to Robb when he leads the Stark armies to war. He also tries to reassure Rickon that Robb will return, to no success. He prays in the godswood for their safe return, and is joined by Osha (now a servant of Winterfell), who tells him that Robb's army is marching the wrong way and the true threat lies to the North."The Pointy End". Bran tells Osha of his dreams featuring the three-eyed crow as he rides on her shoulders, saying that he saw his father in the crypts. Osha is skeptical. Bran taunts her about her fear of the catacombs and eventually she agrees to take him down to the crypt. Bran recites the names of his deceased relatives as they pass them. They approach the place where Eddard was in Bran’s dream. There, they are startled by Shaggydog and Rickon. Rickon has also dreamt of their father in that spot. Osha and Bran go back to the surface and Osha attempts to soothe Bran’s worries about his father, but as they walk, they cross paths with Maester Luwin who reveals that Eddard has been executed for treason."Fire and Blood" Appearances In the books In the Song of Ice and Fire novels Bran is seven years old when the action begins. He has a love of climbing, and has been known to climb the walls of Winterfell and go exploring its ancient nooks and crannies. He dreams of one day being a great knight, but he is also fascinated by magic. Image gallery Bran in the archway.jpg|Promotional image of Bran in the first season. Jon, Bran and Robb.jpg|Robb Stark and Jon Snow watching Bran practice archey in "Winter is Coming". Robb, Bran and wolves.jpg|Robb and Bran find the direwolves in "Winter is Coming". Bran-stark-and-hodor-issac-hempstead-wright-and-kristian-nairn-helen-sloan.jpeg|Promotional image of Bran and Hodor in the second season. See also * Bran Stark at A Wiki of Ice and Fire (major spoilers from the books). References Stark, Bran Stark, Bran Stark, Bran Stark, Bran de:Bran Stark